


Complicated

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, alternate ending to THAT dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: An alternate end (extension?) to that ill-fated dinner.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober #4.  
> Today's prompt: ANGRY SEX  
> .....Though I'm pretty sure I've written this for them about a dozen times. ;-)
> 
> Title from the song by The Cliks. Fic inspired by the song's lyrics.  
> https://youtu.be/kmEpC51cL5A

Heart racing, mind reeling, Vera hesitates on the step. The crimson door behind her burns as brightly as the anger coursing through her veins. She should have known better than to expect an apology, or even the full truth, from the high and mighty Joan Ferguson. 

With trembling hands, she reaches into her purse to dig for her car keys, releasing a frustrated groan each time she comes up empty handed. When the door swings open behind her and Joan appears on the step she’s at her wits end, and in an uncharacteristically abrasive tone, before Joan can even speak, she unleashes the bitter venom in her mouth.

“Save your fucking breath, Joan. I’m tired of listening to your bullshit.” She barks as she continues her frantic digging. If she wasn’t so fucking angry, she’d regret the caustic outburst.

The peace offering on Joan’s tongue instantly dissolves at the sound of the acid words. Wide lips draw into a thin, tight line and a refined nostril flares. Reaching out, she seizes Vera firmly by the bicep and quickly pulls her back inside the house as she slams the door. Jerking free from her grasp, Vera stares in wide-eyed vexation. She wants to leave, but Joan’s positioned herself in front of the door.

“What do you want? It’s a little fucking late for an apology now; you’ve already made it crystal clear that you don’t care.” Vera hisses, her doe eyes shooting daggers.

Surprised to hear such acerbic and ballsy language from her mousy deputy, Joan simply stares. Fire burns behind her coal black eyes as she fixes the smaller woman with a furious glare, but the heat settling in her stomach is fuelled by more than just rage. Wordlessly she moves forward until she has Vera pinned against the wall. Staring into the seafoam eyes below her, she expects fear, but only the fury of a maelstrom is reflected in the steely gaze. Her belly alights with the pleasing discovery and a hot surge of arousal courses through her.

Without thinking, she leans down and bestows a rough kiss against those angry lips. She pulls away with a hiss as sharp teeth sink into her bottom lip, leaving a mark just short of drawing blood. Leaning back, she seizes Vera firmly by the jaw, lip twitching as she stares hard at the surprisingly brazen woman. Tempest eyes return the icy stare, but she recognizes the same fire burning deep within the storm.

Suddenly toned arms snake around her neck and she’s drawn back down to Vera’s waiting mouth. Wrapping long arms around the tiny waist before her, she lifts her and slim thighs enfold around her generous hips as she walks them to the dining table. Depositing Vera quickly on the surface, they briefly end the kiss as Joan undoes Vera’s jeans and roughly yanks them down her narrow hips.

Rising up on an elbow, Vera seizes the chain dangling from Joan’s neck, snapping it as she tries to draw her back in. She reaches instead for the sheer black shirt and Joan suddenly stops, looking down in irritation. Moving back, she swiftly pulls the pricey garment from her frame and drapes it over the neighboring chair.  Vera snags the black camisole this time and Joan leans forward, slowly climbing atop the table as she moves toward Vera’s mouth. Their lips meet in a searing kiss that quickly grows deep and ravenous. Anger clouds their better judgement and makes sloppy what they both secretly yearn to be sweet.

Collapsing onto the rich mahogany surface, Vera wraps her arms tightly around Joan’s ribs as they continue to devour each other’s mouth. Her hips undulate beneath the larger woman, propelled by the overwhelming pulse between her thighs. An alabaster palm coasts down her soft grey sweater and dips beneath the burgundy lace of her panties without hesitation. She gasps into Joan’s mouth with the first electrifying touch of those magic ivory fingers.

Joan permits only a few strokes along Vera’s clit before moving lower. She navigates with ease and with a firm thrust sinks deep into Vera’s ample wetness. She breaks the kiss, moving instead to bite and suck at the tender flesh of Vera’s throat. Too aroused to tease or build to a slow crescendo, she pumps her hard and fast as Vera writhes and moans beneath her. The force of their fucking shakes the table and the rattle of abandoned silverware accompanies their gasps and moans of pleasure.

Panting from the effort and her almost consuming arousal, Joan continues her feverish pace. Vera draws herself to Joan’s chest; her mouth hangs open, lips grazing across Joan’s cleavage that bounces with the force of her thrusting arm. Blunt nails dig roughly into Joan’s exposed shoulder blades. Long fingers claw deliciously at Vera’s insides. Suddenly, with a sharp intake of breath, Vera cums with a violent tremor, releasing a guttural moan as she contracts hard around Joan’s probing fingers. Her nails leave angry streaks of red as she drags them roughly across Joan’s back, the older woman sighing with the pleasurable pain.

Aroused to near delirium, Joan quickly removes her hand and slips off the table, reaching for the button of her black pants. Still panting and riding the delicious aftershocks of orgasm, Vera lifts onto an elbow to watch the older woman. Blue green eyes grow wide as she watches Joan sink her clean hand deep beneath the waist of her pants, throwing her head back as she sets a frantic rhythm between her trembling thighs. Her right hand claws the table, fingers glistening as they bear the fruits of her labor between Vera’s legs.

Her panting grows irregular, her hips rotating forward as she begins to shake. Dropping her chin, her mouth falls open as the orgasm rips through her body, contorting her stern features into an almost ethereal expression. Holding her breath through the release, her eyes remain closed as she strokes the last chord of pleasure from her body, a breathless series of pants finally trickling from her open mouth.

When she finally opens her eyes, there’s an odd expression on her face. She looks to Vera, who stares in stunned silence. Both are left a bit blindsided by the unexpected exchange. Joan blinks, her bottom lip bobbing as if she wants to speak, but no words fall from her quivering mouth. Suddenly, she turns and simply walks away, heading up the stairs in silence, leaving Vera speechless on the table. After a long few moments without Joan’s return and unsure of what exactly just transpired, Vera slips from the table, redresses and silently makes her exit.

The following morning she meets Joan as they arrive to work; an awkward tension settles between them as they stand outside the gate.

“Last night. Is it…”

“Is it what, Vera?”

“Is it going to affect my career?”

“Last night never happened.”


End file.
